La verdad detrás de las murallas
by tobas cantero
Summary: ¿Qué son los titanes ? , ¿ qué son las murallas ? , ¿ qué secreto esconden ? , si quieres saberlo lean este fic


**La verdad tras las murallas**

¿Qué son los titanes ? , ¿por qué puedo convertirme en uno ? , ¿qué son las murallas ? , ¿para qué se crearon ? . Todas esas preguntas vienen una y otra vez a mi cabeza , no logro contestármelas -Todo eso se preguntaba Eren mientras estaba rodeado por varios reclutas de la tropas de reconocimiento.

-¡Ya basta Eren , deja de estar jugando !-le grito Erwin a Eren.

-¡No te das cuenta que estas en un aprieto muchacho , solo deja de bromear y ríndete ! - grito Hans enojado.

Eren solo estaba parado como si nada , mirando el suelo , era una noche lluviosa , todo alrededor de Eren estaba destruido y en llamas , aunque llovía , las llamas parecían no apagarse , el piso estaba todo barroso y al lado de Eren estaba Annie cristalizada.

él solo se limito a ver a la tropa y luego a Annie.

-Deja de jugar Eren - Dijo Levi mirándolo.

-Esto dejó de ser un juego hace mucho- dijo Eren para luego morder su mano y convertirse en un titán.

**El inicio **

El sol salía por los firmamentos , dando a entender que ya amaneció .

-Todos los reclutas se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en las cabañas , todos exceptuando a un joven conocido como Eren Jaeger .

Eren se encontraba acostado en su cama , mirando la llave que un día su padre le obsequio , haciendo la promesa que cuando regrese iba a mostrarle el secreto que escondía debajo de ese misterioso sótano , una promesa que nunca se cumplió

-¿Dónde estás, padre ?- se pregunto Eren a sí mismo , observando la llave con nostalgia

De repente la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el comandante .

-¡Escuchen basuras , ya amaneció , es hora de levantarse , el que no sigue mis órdenes y no se levanta en este instante , será castigado severamente ! -

Dicho eso , todos se levantaron un poco molesto , pero nadie dijo nada ya que no querían ser castigado , el último cadete que fue castigado , tuvo que dar vueltas a la cancha por todo un día y luego no comió por una semana completa .

-Bien , ahora que todos se han levantado , vayan a la cantina a desayunar , comenzaremos el entrenamiento luego- dijo para luego retirarse

Todos suspiraron de alivio al escuchar la puerta cerrarse .

Eren aún se encontraba en su cama acostado , mirando su llave

-Eren , hay que irnos - dijo un chico rubio acercándosele

-Adelántate Armin , iré enseguida - dijo Eren sin animo

-¿Que sucede Eren , veo que no tienes tanto animo como siempre ?- pregunto otro chico rubio

-No dormí bien , es todo -

-Hola Reiner - saludo Armin

-Hay que irnos , no quiero ser castigado por el comandante - dijo un pelinegro acercándose al grupo

-Berthold tiene razón , hay que irnos - dijo Armin serio

-Voy enseguida , adelántense - dijo Eren sin animo

Los chicos solo se vieron entre sí para luego acepar y retirarse de la cabaña .

Armin Arlert , el es mi mejor amigo dese la infancia , aunque no es fuerte físicamente , tiene un gran cerebro que lo compensa , tiene una cabellera rubia y ojos azules

Reiner Braun , es un joven solidario y con un fuerte sentido del deber , tiene una gran fuerza física , tiene una cabellera rubia y ojos del mismo color

Bertholdt Fubar , es un joven tímido y tranquilo , es un buen sujeto , tiene el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Eren decidió levantarse y dirigirse a la cantina para desayunar

Habían pasado días desde lo ocurrido con Annie, el hecho de que una de sus amigas era la titán hembra ,era doloroso ,era doloroso descubrir que todo lo que habían pasado juntos era una mentira , descubrir que ella fue la culpable de los asesinatos de varios de sus amigos , él quería pensar que todo lo que había sucedido era solo un mal sueño , pero no , era la realidad , la dura y despiadada realidad.

Eren se dispuso a ir a la cantina a desayunar , para luego entrenar un par de horas o quizás ir junto a la tropa de reconocimiento a ver en que podría ayudar.

Al entrar a la cantina vio a Armin , Mikasa , Reiner y Berthold que lo apartaron una silla junto a ellos.

Era bueno tener amigos en el cual puedas confiar , Eren solo sonrió y fue a recoger su desayuno , para luego sentarse junto a sus amigos.

-Eren , te has tardado , ¿te sientes bien ?- le pregunto Mikasa preocupada

-No te preocupes , estoy bien - le dijo Eren dedicándole una sonrisa

Ella es Mikasa Ackerman , ella y yo compartimos un pasado obscuro , desde ese trágico día , se convirtió prácticamente en mi hermana.

-Te has tomado tu tiempo , tienes suerte de que el comandante no esté aquí- dijo Reiner partiendo un trozo de su pan

-Reiner tiene razón , debes aprender a ser más puntual - regaño Mikasa a Eren

-Lo siento chicos , lo intentare -

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que todos terminaron su desayuno y se retiraron a hacer sus respectivas tareas.

Después de la batalla contra Annie , todo dentro de la muralla quedo destruida , así que los soldados se encargaban de la reconstrucción y limpieza de de todo el área.

Mikasa , Armin , Reiner , Bertholdt y yo nos encargamos de la limpieza de todo el área , pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegamos al área que nos ordenaron limpiar .

El lugar estaba completamente destruido , las casas derrumbadas , el piso roto , el olor era insoportable , debido a que aún quedaban algunos cuerpos muerto en el lugar .

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos y atemorizados , por ver todo el desastre , las vidas que perdimos en esa batalla .

-¡¿Por qué debe pasar todo esto ?! - se quejo Eren golpeando la pared con fuerza

- Es lo que se obtiene después de una guerra , no podemos hacer nada - dijo Reiner apretando su puño con fuerza

-¡Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer ¡-

-Eren - dijo Mikasa preocupada por este

-Eren , tal y como dijo Reiner no podemos hacer nada , pero podemos seguir luchando por aquellos que han caído , o al menos eso es lo que ellos querrían - dijo Armin tocando el hombro de Eren

Eren solo serró sus ojos y apretó su puño con toda su fuerza .

-Seguiré adelante por todos lo que han muerto y matare a todos los titanes , uno por uno-

Dicho eso todos sonrieron al ver a su amigo recuperado y se dirigieron a hacer sus labores ordenadas .

Pasaron unas horas hasta que todos terminaron sus labores , Eren miraba con tristeza los cuerpos muertos que yacían en camillas , completamente cubiertas con delantales blanco.

¿Cómo es posible que se quede ahí sin hacer nada ? , ¿cómo es posible que nuestro conocimientos acerca de los titanes sea tan poco ? , todo lo que sabemos es que nosotros somos las presas y que ellos son los cazadores .

Eren solo agacho la cabeza y apretó sus puños con toda sus fuerzas .

-No te culpes a ti mismo - dijo una chica con el pelo marrón , el cual estaba cerca de él

- Sí soy el culpable , soy el culpable por ser tan débil - dijo golpeando la pared con toda su fuerzas

-Si crees ser tan débil , entonces retírate , las tropas de reconocimiento no necesitan de miembros que se llamen a sí mismo débiles - dijo un pelinegro acercándose a ellos

Él es el comandante Rivaille , es una persona seria y de pensamientos claros , aunque sea de estatura pequeña ,en personalidad es alguien de carácter fuerte e intimidante .

Ella es Hanji Zoe , es la líder del departamento de investigaciones de la legión de reconocimiento ,es una mujer joven y de estatura media, tiene la cabellera larga y castaña, la cual siempre lleva atada en una cola de caballo, sus ojos son grandes y de color café oscuro, utiliza un par de anteojos y por lo general mantiene una expresión alegre en su rostro.

-Capitán - dijo Eren mirándolo fijamente

-Escucha Eren , eres parte de la tropa de reconocimiento , no puedes darte el lujo de molestarte y lloriquear por los que han caído , esto es una guerra , no puedes ganar cosas sin sacrificar otras - dijo mirándolo fijamente

Eren solo se le quedo mirando fijamente , para luego desviar la mirada y responder con un "bueno".

Hanji solo sonrió y se acerco a ambos chicos para separarlos un poco - ya basta chicos , no deben de pelear -

Eren y Rivaille se miraban fijamente , todos estaban viendo la escena preocupados por lo que podía pasar, Eren se dio cuenta y sin decir nada , dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

-¿Eren , a donde vas ? - pregunto Mikasa preocupada por el nombrado

-Lo siento Mikasa , pero debo estar solo - dijo para luego saltar e irse con su equipo tridimensional

Todos solo se les quedaron viéndolo , hasta que desapareció de sus vistas , todos estaban impactados por lo que acababa de pasar .

Eren estaba desplazándose con su equipo de maniobras tridimensional , viendo la ciudad desde lo alto , los niños corriendo y jugando, algunas personas comerciando , intentando ganar dinero para traer el pan de cada día en sus hogares , había paz , pero esa paz no iba a durar para siempre, no al menos que esos malditos titanes estén afuera , en cualquier momento las murallas podrían ser penetradas y los titanes entrarían amenazando la paz .

Eren seguía desplazándose por los aires , hasta que llego a su destino , la muralla Rose , Este al verla , lanzó sus arpones y lo colgó en el borde superior de la muralla y comenzó a correr hasta llegar arriba .

Al llegar hasta la cima , sacó los arpones de la muralla para luego caminar derecho hasta llegar en el borde de la muralla , la vista era increíble , el viento que soplaba en su cara era refrescante y agradable , al ver el paisaje , Eren comenzó a recordar.

**Flashback **

Eran altas horas de la noche , todos dentro de las murallas estaban durmiendo , todos menos un chico de cabellera negra , este estaba sentado en el borde de la muralla , **( olvide decir que este recuerdo es un día antes de lo sucedido con Annie )** .

Eren apreciaba la tranquilidad de la noche , suspiro y luego se recostó poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca , al recostarse vio unos pies acercándose detrás de él .

Eren se levanto rápidamente , los pies eran de Annie que se estaba acercando a él .

-¿Annie?- pregunto no pidiendo divisarla bien ya que era de noche

-Sí , soy yo - dijo ella con la expresión seria de siempre

-Oh , me asustaste - dijo sentándose de nuevo - ¿qué haces aquí ?-

-Vengo aquí todas las noches , cuando no puedo dormir - dijo la chica , observando el paisaje

-Entiendo , es un hermoso paisaje - dijo observando el paisaje

-Si - contesto la chica admirando el paisaje -Dime Eren , si uno de tus amigos hace algo en contra de su voluntad y ese algo fuera traicionarlos y matarlos , ¿ qué harías ?- pregunto Annie , llamando la atención de Eren

-Esa es una pregunta un tanto extraña - dijo Eren rascándose la nuca - siendo honesto , no sé como que haría , pero de algo si estoy seguro , intentaría ayudarlo , incluso si eso costara mi vida - dijo Eren con una sonrisa mirando hacia adelante

-Ya veo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios - dime Eren , ¿ me ayudarías ? - en ese momento Eren volteo a verla y ambas miradas se entrelazaron y en ese mismo instante una fuerte y refrescante ráfaga de viento soplo en el rostro de ambos jóvenes

**Fin del Flashback **

Eren seguía parado en el borde de la muralla , el sol ya se había ocultado y en su lugar había salido la luna .

-Lo ciento , Annie , en ese momento no entendía el significado de esas palabras - dijo Eren para sí mismo en voz alta

- ¿Te has arrepentido de algo ?- pregunto una voz conocido para Eren detrás de él

En ese mismo momento Eren se volteó a ver al proveniente de esas palabras, era Rainer , el cual estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y al lado suyo Bertholdt

-¿Que hacen aquí , no deberían estar en la cabaña ? - les pregunto Eren a ambos jóvenes

- Lo mismo te pregunto Eren - contesto Bertholdt con una sonrisa

- Tienen razón - dijo Eren con una sonrisa

- Eren , tenemos algo que decirte - dijo el rubio muy serio

-¿No puede ser en la cabaña ? -

-No , es algo muy serio - contesto Bertholdt igual de serio

-Bien que es -

- Nosotros somos los titanes que destruyeron los muros hace cinco años - dijo Rainer con una expresión seria

-El colosal y el acorazado - prosiguió Bertholdt al igual de serio

Eren solo se les quedo mirando totalmente impactado - d-de que están hablando , dejen de bromear - dijo temblando

Rainer y Bertholdt solo lo miraron seriamente , dando a entender que hablaban en serio .

-Ya veo - dijo parando de temblar y bajando y mirándolo seriamente

Eren agarró los mangos de sus espadas y luego los saco , corriendo frente a ellos para atacarlos .

Reiner anticipó su ataque y saco sus dos espadas , protegiéndose de del ataque del pelinegro , sacando chispas con la feracidad del impacto.

Ambos chicos se veían frente a frente , ambos con una expresión seria en sus rostros .

-¡Eren , no quiero pelear contigo ! - dijo Rainer muy serio

-¡Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de decírmelo ! - dijo Eren con una expresión de odio en él

Ambos chicos se separaron , Rainer miro a Eren y luego tiro sus espadas en el suelo , dejando a Eren confundido

-¡¿Qué haces ?! -

-Dije que no queríamos pelear contigo -

-Hemos venido a hablar - dijo Berthold serio

Eren los miro seriamente , luego respiro pesadamente y guardo sus espadas - De acuerdo , los escuchare -

Rainer y Bertholdt sonrieron al escuchar eso , estaban felices de que su amigo lo escucharan .

-Eren , te has preguntado alguna vez ¿ que son los titanes ? - pregunto Brtholdt muy serio

Eren se les quedo viendo , sorprendido por la pregunta - Sí , me lo he preguntado varias veces -

-Ya veo , todos los seres humanos nos hemos hecho esa pregunta , pero nunca la hemos respondido - dijo el chico rubio serrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados

- Ahora te preguntare , ¿quieres saber la verdad acerca de los titanes ?- pregunto Berthold muy serio

-¿La verdad acerca de los titanes ? , ¿ acaso ellos lo saben ?- todo eso surcaba por la mente de Eren

-Eren , escucha - dijo el rubio llamando la atención del nombrado -¿ acaso crees que si seguimos dentro de estas murallas descubriremos la verdad acerca de ellos ? -

-A que te refieres -

-Me refiero a que si seguimos resguardándonos dentro de esta muralla , nunca descubriremos la verdad , te haremos una última pregunta , ¿ por qué crees que podemos convertirnos en titanes ? - esa última pregunta dejo anonadado a Eren , era cierto , ¿cuál es la razón por la que puede convertirnos un titán ? , convertirse en lo que más odia en toda su vida -

-Eren , ven con nosotros - dijo Rainer ofreciéndole su mano a Eren -

-¿Qué?- pregunto Eren sorprendido

-Ven con nosotros , somos los únicos que podemos descubrir la verdad tras la verdad -

**Continuara ...**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado , dejen reviews acerca de su opiniones , si les gusto y si no igual , me despido con una sonrisa y como dice Eren tatakae **


End file.
